Golden Queen
The Golden Queen (ゴールデン・クイーン, Gōruden Kuīn) is a golden statue who is one of the Earth villains introduced in Legend of the Avenge Landers: Trap Team. She is the leader of the Doom Raiders, a group of the most notorious villains in the world of Magic. In the video game version of the Legend of the Avenge Landers: SuperChargers, she appears in the Sea Racing Action Pack as both a trophy and a playable racer. Later in Legend of the Avenge Landers: Imaginators, the Golden Queen agrees to become a Sensei to teach Imaginators. She is a trainer of the Sorcerer Class. "I Reign Supreme!" :—Golden Queen's Sensei catchphrase. Appearance :Voice actor: C.C.H. Pounder (English), Hikari Yono (Japanese), Not Known (French), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (German), Not Known (Spanish), Not Known (Danish), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (Norwegian), Not Known (Swedish), Not Known (Dutch), Not Known (Russian) Biography This woman’s got the golden touch... literally. Not only is the Golden Queen made of pure gold, but this royal evil-doer can turn anything and anyone into the glittering metal. Friend or foe – get on her bad side and be prepared to end up as the world’s most expensive paperweight. It takes a special kind of monster to be the leader of the Doom Raiders, the Skylands' all-star roster of the baddest baddies, and Golden Queen is more than qualified for the job. Appearance Gallery Background Personality Relationships Friends/Allies Family Neutral * Dreamcatcher * Wolfgang * Gulper Rivals Enemies Abilities and Powers By learning evil sorcery, the Golden Queen can turn anyone or anything into solid gold with a touch of her finger or with the power of her golden staff. Being made of gold and other riches, she can regenerate herself by absorbing golden treasures. She can conjure a golden force-field to protect her self, levitate herself, create golden butterfly-like devices that send spinning disks and generate rings of energy from her staff. When submerged in liquid gold, she can grow to a large size. She is also able to activate Dr. Noobry's Piggybank-o-matic 3001s, seemingly transforming them into sentient robotic pigs. However, that appears to be a side effect, as they cough out treasure involuntarily then fall over exhausted. In Imaginators she has become a Sensei of the Sorcerer class and thus more of her abilities were revealed. She can now also shoot golden scarab beetles from her staff, charging a single one up with gold so it grows to a large size and creates a wide wave of golden energy around it; she can create earth shockwaves along with her golden rings of energy that turn enemies they hit into gold, and become giant from the waist up even without any nearby gold sources while burrowing through the ground, gaining the ability to shoot eye lasers, and immense strength. Her Sky-Chi allows her to grow scarab wings while her eyes glow white, and lead a large swarm of golden scarabs through the area. Physical Abilities Combat Skills Fighting Style Techniques and Moves Attacks * Gold Petrification * Gold Ray Beams * Staff Strike * Golden Rays * Golden Wings * Winged Scarabs * Golden Shockwave * Royal Guard * Golden Opportunity * Royal Treatment Skills Miscellaneous Skills Weaknesses Weapons History Past A wicked queen made entirely of gold and rich beyond her wildest imagination, the aptly named Golden Queen would gladly trade her entire fortune for just a little more. But why trade when you can steal? And that’s what she did. She stole, and stole, and stole! But no matter how much she took, it was never enough. Through evil sorcery, she even learned how to turn people and objects into solid gold. However, that STILL wasn’t enough. The idea that any amount of treasure in the world did not belong to her was infuriating, so she embarked on a quest to take every last cent of it. But she couldn’t do it alone. It was then that she formed the Doom Raiders – the most notorious group of villains ever assembled. As the leader, the Golden Queen promised riches, world domination, and even all-you-can-eat shrimp in order to recruit special criminals to serve her cause. Together, the Doom Raiders terrorized the globe until Master Eon and the Trap Masters put a stop to them, locking up all of them inside Cloudcracker Prison! Synopsis See also * Dark Golden Queen External links * Golden Queen Skylanders Wiki Trivia * When angered, the Golden Queen glows brightly. * the Golden Queen wears leggings under her skirt and robes, only distingushable from her skin when her boots are taken off. * She is voiced by CCH Pounder, who is notable for providing the voice of Amanda Waller in Batman: Arkham Origins and the Justice League. * Her ability to touch and turn things and people into golden is similar to King Midas and the Golden Touch. * She, Nightshade, and Chomp Chest are the only villains capable of producing gold. ** She and Chomp Chest are also Earth villains. * The Golden Queen is the second Doom Raider to have the ability to grow in size (the first one being The Gulper). * She and the Chompy Mage are the only Doom Raiders to summon allies (Grave Clobber and Chompies) of their element. * Imhotep mentions in Lair of the Golden Queen that her favorite hat is the Classic Pot Hat. * Though being made of gold, Golden Queen appears to eat normal food, running off with a large pig-like creature and a mouth full in the Snack Attack card in Battlecast. * Notably, Golden Queen's wings in her Sky Chi do not appear to be made of gold or jewelry. * When using her Sky-Chi or summoning golden butterflies in Imaginators, Golden Queen has a custom magic circle with numerous ancient Egyptian symbols, such as ankhs and the Eye of Horus. * The Golden Queen is similar to the Dragon of Earth Laethys from the MMO game Rifts. Both, the former before Imaginators, had the ideology that all of the world's riches belonged to them and sought out gold at any cost(including convincing others to steal on their behalf), and the latter's avatar is a golden creature with gems for eyes. * In Imaginators, Golden Queen grants to Imaginators her Pharaoh's Pride headdress decoration when first placed on the portal, and her staff when the Sorcerer Sensei Shrine is opened. * Though she has her Legend of the Avenge Landers: Imaginators appearance's sleeves, in pictures they have their Legend of the Avenge Landers: Trap Team design. Category:Articles Unknown Category:Females Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Doom Raiders